Frozen Heart
by N1ghtdov3
Summary: The Ice village was lonely for cursed Haine Mitzuki and neko Jakie kawaia, so they set off for the leaf village, hoping to avenge Haine's parents murderer only to get caught in the strange ways of the leaf. The people were so open and kind. So different.
1. Goodbye

Good-bye's

I awoke to the sound of shattering glass, and a very guilty looking black cat. I sit up on my bed staring at the silver sheets, and pet my cat and best friend Jakie as she jumped into my lap. Still half asleep I glance at the clock and back at Jakie annoyed, she just stared at me with mesmerizing light purple eyes and curled into a ball at my feet. I sigh and cross the room soundless and investigated the mess. What was a blown glass vase with blue and white wild flowers was now a pile of glass shards and crushed petals, it _**was**_ on the high counter top. Thanks from my 'best friend'. I glared back at the cat which was now a purring heap of fur. I walked across the room soundless as I cleaned up the mess. _They look like she ground them in the floor _I thought. I finished cleaning up and glanced at the clock, 4:30 in the morning.

_Oh great, _I thought sleepily, _I could've slept another two hours._

I stuck my head out the open bedroom window, letting the cool morning air clear my head. As I looked down at the village, I was expecting snow, there is always snow on the ground here, but instead there was a light dew that made the village glimmer in the moonlight. A sign of good luck.

''Im gonna miss this place" I said to the meowing 'cat' that was now in my arms, and walk to the mirror. My usually rosy texture was pale, like a ghosts. _I just need some sun,_ I thought distractedly. My hair was silver in the moonlight, it was actually a bold midnight blue-black. Not common for my family, the only other family member known with this color was the chosen and her guardian Jade. The chosen had hair as straight as her ice powered sword, mine is hip length and with thick wavy, curly, or straight hair depending on mood. Good for me right, not so much. My eyes are everchanging as well so it kinda creeps people out, but I don't care I love it, it tells people when not to mess with me. My parents disappeared after a mission from the leaf village, Kohana I believe was its name, and I'm going to find them. I'm not childish enough to rule out that they aren't dead, so if its true then im going to take revenge on the killer. I just hope that their hokage will help me. I get dressed in my normal attire: black half shirt, short-shorts used for fighting, leg strap with the knife the last Chosen gave me, and the family crest showing on the small of my back. I put my hair up with a strap of leather and picked up my sword, and with easy grace, slipped it on my back. Jakie was already at the front door, surprisingly still in cat form, I reached for the picture in my pack, my mother and father smiling while a four year old me chucked snowballs at their faces, how sweet. _I'll find you, I promise_ I said to myself and walked out the door, Jakie at my side, never to return.

After a day of traveling the sun was starting to set, I didn't feel tired and neither was Jakie, but I knew that it was dangerous at night. I was never afraid of the night, I felt a part of it somehow, not evil nor bad, just there. Friends would freak out when it became dark, they would hear a rustling noise and fear it was a monster or something when it was really a mouse finding something to eat in the brush. Jakie looked hungry so we stopped at a waterfall and it was beautiful, overhanging branches thick enough to lay on were hanging directly above the clear, swirling water. There were two pools; first one deep and bubbly, the other more like a spring, water calm and relaxing. I look up to see my 'partner' so to say, left me to do whatever she does when she's gone. I sigh and jump up to a branch above the waterfall, make myself disappear in the shadows of the leaves above me, and stare down at the pools of water. I was lost in the peaceful sound of the water rushing against smooth rocks, the crashing of waves against each other. The movement of two petals dancing in the second pools caught my eye, they were in a calm, swirling embrace, like a dance only they know, unknown beauty in the dimming light as I soon drifted into sleep...


	2. Hunting Troubles

1 Hunting Troubles

(Jakie)

My heart was slowly beating as I crept closer to my prey, the leaves of the tree kept my presence hidden. The poor bird didn't even know it was in danger, not knowing that a predator was just ten feet above it, a _hungry_ predator. My eyes locked in on the small feathers of its neck, knowing to lock my jaws instantly then-*snap* its dead. The bird pecked at the ground a couple times and ruffled its winds as I bunched my muscles ready to spring. _Birds are soooo stupid_ I thought as I lightly sprang towards the little creature. It looked up in surprise and started to lift its wings in an attempt to fly away but it was too late, my powerful paws landed on its back, claws sank into the soft skin, and snapped its neck like pencil. I was about to dig in when I saw two young kittens peer out of the brush. I stared at them, _why are kittens that young alone_ I thought so I walked to the bush and saw them pressed against each other. As soon as they saw me one of them jumped out in front of the other and puffed up to try to protect the other.

''Hey now, no need to get puffed up,'' I said to them. The one being brave was a boy, the older of the two as I could tell. He had medium thick orange and white fur, golden eyes, and an attitude that radiated protective fire. The other was a girl, fur that was thicker and longer than orange-y over here. Her fur was white with gray and black markings, she was going to be beautiful-she even has blue eyes that can read others like an open book. _I've seen _**those**_ eyes before._

"Where is your mother" I ask simply.

"She was attacked by a coyote and told us to run last moonrise," the boy said quickly, " we stopped here, but I don't think..." the little one trailed off, as if afraid that if he said it, it would become true. Orange-y relaxed and that's when the girl kit spoke.

"Can you make sure nobody finds us? Please?"

"Yeah yeah, eat this and i'll help you look for her." I say and walk to my forgotten prey, pick it up, and drop it in front of the two starved looking kittens." I don't want you two just sitting here. Take it." I say forcefully. And they did, I mean _damn_, I have never seen anything being devoured like that in my life, at least they were full now.

"Um, lets retrace your steps, maybe we'll find a clue to where you mom is."

"Okay," they said in unison.

So it was only, like, ten minutes of searching cause 1)- the kits here failed to mention that they were in a pack of wild cats 2)-The pack ambushed me and guess who was with them-that's right-their mom. We cleared everything up, said our goodbyes, and left. Yeah I know kinda boring but hey not everything in life is exciting.

I started to walk back to Haine, suddenly my body froze in pain, like I was thrown in a fire pit. I could see myself burning in my mind. _My body...__**Shit, **__I need to change into a human form,_ but I couldn't, I didn't take my fucking blood capsules or eat that damn bird, _shit shit shitshitshit._ My body dropped like a rock, I couldn't move, my body was locked up in pain, the fire would burn me from the inside and then-I don't know what would happen next, Haine always saved me in these situations. She would hold me in the water or make me eat those nasty-ass blood capsules that smells of mint and blood. _Why in the hell do I die like this- I didn't do _anything_ to deserve this kind of death. I mean fuck, I wanted to-or expected to-die in battle with Haine, not because my body wont fucking work properly. I mean god damn._

A rustling sound in front of me startled me out of me inner rant of anger. _Oh great it was a fucking DOG...out of all the rotten luck_. It jumped at the sight of me twitching and bawling, oh yeah I can just imagine it thinking WTF? Though it seemed to know I was in pain because it ran to my side and looked me over quickly.

"What the...what..." it barked in confusion, a guy.

"Just go away, I want to die in peace"

"What?"

"Ugh" I howled in pain as I was stabbed in the chest...well that's what it feels like at least.

"What do I have to do to help" he said, strength in his voice.

What? He wants to help me? But im in cat form and he's a DOG, were not supposed to get along.

"Please just tell me!"

"You don't even know me..."

"What does that matter"

I started to feel even more numb by the second-and I don't want to die, I have a mission. And Hana, I cant leave her. "Alright, I don't know if this will work but I need to get to a stream. Then i need some mint leaves."

The dog grabs me on my scruff with his teeth and starts to run. I was howling in pain the whole time, though I was grateful, he was trying really hard not to jerk me around too much. Before I know it, he sets me down and runs off again. _Crap. Is he __**leaving**__ me? _My mind started to drift as he ran back with a mouthful of mint leaves. " NOW WHAT?" he gasped, well panted. He really did run.

"When my friend did this, there was blood on it." I closed my eyes,_ this sounds like __**way**__ too much_.

"Done" he says.

"What?"

"Well, when I was picking them I cut my cheek"

_Huh, how convenient_. "Now I need to find a spot where I can be surrounded by water and not have to swim..." I was staring to drift, I need to hurry. I guess he thought the same cause he found a spot and lay me on a rock. I shivered at the coldness of the water against my heated body. I chewed on a mint leaf and automatically better, I don't know why mint helps but it does. I was getting tired. A good tired not an im-about-to-die tired

"By the way what's your name?" the dog asks.

"Jakie" I say, my voice was weak. "What about you dog?"

"Akamaru" he says with a sigh.

I drift to sleep, and only slightly realize I was being pulled out of the water.


	3. Just a Joke

1 Just a Joke

(Haine)

A sound from the bottom of the waterfall startled me into consciousness, making no sudden movements to indicate my position. I was alert and ready for a fight, I was expecting to be surrounded by ice shinobi or ombu, but no, there was just Digi, and a group of ninja below. Jakie was on the branch below me, stiff. _Oh goddess, I forgot_. I give her two blood capsules from in my bag and she ate them willingly enough. I glanced down, still hidden in the shadows, and see a group of four. _Mabey they're from the leaf, _I thought to myself, _three males and a female_. _Looks like their just getting back from a mission. If ther are from the leaf I could follow them and get to the village no problem, the leader looks familiar though, can't exactly put my finger on it. Huh, just looks like their passing through, no harm._

The eldest has silver-grey hair, spiked to the side, really good on him but wouldn't recommend it to anybody else, dark eyes-or eye, his left eye was covered by his headband. His nose down was also covered, _huh wonder why_, he was holding a book...Make-out Paradise WTF!_? What a perv...all guys are like that though. _The girl was not far behind, walking with one of the boys and yelling at the other. She has shoulder length-_gleck_-PINK hair...nasty, bright green eyes, wearing a red dress looking thing that stretched to her lower hips, shorts underneath that, and her headband just above their bangs. The boy next to her was not bad looking, definitely one of the hottest I've seen in a while. This guy had raven hair that was in duck-butt style. I just about double over in pent up laughter, _that's _**great**_ who has hair like that_. Dark eyes that you could fall into, blue shirt and white shorts. On the outside he was cool and collected, but on the inside he was annoyed, thank my eyes for that. The boy that was being yelled at by pinkie here has orange hair all spiky and unmanageable, blue eyes, orange jumpsuit thing and a LOUD voice.

He was screaming, "Why you gotta yell at me, yell at sasuke why don't ya!" It was fun to watch, even Jakie was amused sitting on her perch.

"WHY WOULD I DO THAT! I love him." pinkie screamed and Jakie and I flinched as we watched, I even heard the smack of her punch. Ouch.

"Alright, Alright,", the grey haired guy said, "This is it, now I want you to use all you got to hit me." and with that he jumps in the shadows.

Jakie looks up at me, my call, stay or bail, well I am pretty bored soooo I'll stay. Pinkie and Duck-butt jump into the trees, hiding themselves, but the loudmouth stays in the same spot. _Why doesn't he move, his sensai could easily get him that way-_at that he runs at the bush in front of him and looks around like a dork._ Really?_ I stare down at him dumbfounded, _why don't you try hiding first_.

Just then I hear something flying towards me from the right. I move just quick enough to doge the flying objects. _Crap...somebody found us._ Jakie drops to the ground for a better grip with her claws as I drop too, and when I did loudmouth runs at me full speed. He tries to connect a punch and fails, I grab his arm and use my weight to fling him where he came. *POOF* He disappeared and a three more of them start to surround me. _What the hell? Are those clones?_ And they were running full speed back at me. I stare into their eyes, into their souls, and see that the one on the far left was the real one. I narrow my eyes and sprint in-between the two fakes, take out my sword and slice at the first one before it could move away. The one behind me tried to grab my arm but I jabbed my sword behind me, sliding it perfectly im-between the ribs into the heart.

I spin around to see the real boy running hard at me, the three others jumping out of their hiding spots. The boy just barely grazed my arm as I slid around him, quick as a cat, grabbed his shoulder and held the point of the sword in the middle of his back.

"You lose..." I say in my darkest voice. I then hear the familiar laughter of Jakie, finally in full human form, _about time_ I start to laugh and release the trembling boy.

"That was GREAT!" she gasps with laughter, choking on air, "That was the best voice yet! I would've been scared shitless."

I glare at my bud, "Thanks cause that's exactly what I'm aiming for, to mentally scar others." During this time I never let my guard down, so when the leader threw a kunai at my head I was ready. I grabbed it inches from my face and twisted it in defensive motion, ready for him to lay it on me, but he just stood and stared at me with some type of growing knowedge. Thank goddess for Jakie who broke the silence with, "What? You don't like pranks or games or something? I thought that was pretty damn funny but hey, you guys are different from us..." Oh geez, she's great with words isn't she...


	4. Greetings

1 Greetings

"We're not here to cause trouble-"

"But they threw the first punch, they started it!"

"-so we'll be on our way." I finish, glaring at Jakie, she knows better than to interrupt me, and start to turn away from the group.

_I should've left when I had the chance,_ I scolded myself silently, hoping my partner didn't detect my childish act. _I need to make better decisions._ As I was walking away I heard Jakie follow me close behind, _wait a minute..._

"Where are you from" I ask without pausing to look at the group.

"The leaf" the oldest one spoke, an odd tone in his voice, I couldn't quite read it.

_The leaf so I was right...I can't follow them anymore, stupid. Should I tell them about us? I don't think it will take long to find it on my own..._

"What about you two?" he says, "You two don't look like your from around here."

"Ha! You got that right, were from the village hidden in the snow." Digi says, pride in her cute little voice.

"All the way from there?" pinky said, more than surprised as I can see.

"Where is that?" orange and obnoxious spoke up, he looked, well, confused at the least.

"Don't you pay attention in class?" she got this teacher look and started to explain to the dimwit where my home range was, even Jakie joined the conversation, sensing all trouble was past. I was surprised by how much was not known about the Ice village, well I guess im not so surprised, its chalk full of dangerous mountain ranges and woods, covered in snow, so many people get lost...

"What are you doing in a place like this?" the man said, more relaxed. Sadly I wasn't in the slightest.

"We are actually headed towards The Leaf to talk to the Hokage."

"Huh, then I would like to escort you to The Leaf." he says.

"Thank you," I say gratefully and yell at Digi, "You heard him, now you _**have**_ to be good."

"Wha?" she gives me a look and I give her a colder one, so she looks down and pouts.

It was kind of akward for a while until my buddy saves me again saying, "Ya know its kind of awkward standing here not knowing your names, soooo im Jakie Kawaia, and my partner is Haine Mitzuki."

Orange-y starts with, "Okay then, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, the best ninja EVER. Believe IT!" He smiles and says, " Im also gonna be the next Hokage." he stares back at me, obviously looking for a reaction, then Jakie bursts out laughing.

"Goddess I hope not, if so then your village is a gonner. If you don't even have a chance against Haine then your not even close to ready to lead a village, or strong enough for that matter. But I have to admit, nobody is really a challenge for you, huh Haine."

"Sadly your right," I sweatdroped, then face Naruto, "you need a lot more skill and smarts to even come close. I could help you, but you need to start off by not running head-on into an opponent, that kills your element of surprise which cuts your chances of winning greatly, even more so depending on their strategy or style." He looked really down for a second so I gave him a smile, he looked up and smiled back at me. I turn to the others, " How about you guys?"

"I'm Sakura Haruno," pinkie says, she was fixing her hair and glancing at Duck-butt every three seconds.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha..." and that's all, not really talkative. _Wait, Uchiha...where have I heard that name before..._

"And i'm Kakashi Hatake, and we are squad seven."

"Thats cool" Digi says, "we don't have squads, we have partners. It's a weird system based on each others skill, strategic ability, and power." Jakie yawns, strecthes, and stares up at the night sky. "Do you guys rest or you wanna get going?" she askes politely. I sigh and stare up at the sky as well. We decided to take the night to rest and chat but that boys name was tugging at my mind the whole time. _Why? Why does that name sound so familiar?_


	5. Moonlight

1 Moonlight

So here we were sitting by a fire, by my new favorite waterfall, talking to people we met not even an hour ago. Sakura and Jakie relaxing in the pool of warm spring water, chatting away, Kakashi reading more of his _"book"_, _ugh._ Naruto trying to start to join the pair of giggling girls by jumping in the spring, then getting kicked out. over and over again. The Uchiha boy was out of sight, which didn't scare me, but I was suspicious. Im not exactly the most friendly-open girl out there, that's why my bff is Jakie, the 'amazingly annoying loudmouth that everybody loves or hates'. Oh yeah, that's great, just my type right. Im surprised my head hasn't exploded yet...

I jump off my special branch above the waterfall grab my katana and start to backtrack to a clearing I saw on the way to this now crowded place. _I know there is a clearing perfect for training right about..._I turn a corner around a tree and there it was, perfect for a little weapons training or spirit summoning, just a perfect, **quiet** place. I walk out to the middle of the clearing and just gaze up at the stars. _That's where I should be, up in the stars, in the night sky, like a bird. The freedom you would have up there..._I stop the thought in my mind, knowing the pain of longing would follow. There were boulders, bushes, small trees, and logs scattered all around the place, I could see them all perfectly until a dark cloud covered the moon. You would have to have night sight or a good jutsu to know what anything was out here-good thing I have my mothers eyes. I didn't need a mirror to know what was happening, my eyes were getting darker, starting to glow and pupils larger, like an animals eyes.

Just then I hear a rustling sound in the bushes and froze. _Who followed me? nobody can see. NOBODY can see me, I should be alright if I stand still..._ It wasn't very hard to be still, I have been practicing since I was a toddler, so I was freaking out when I saw a pair of red eyes boring holes into my face. _That's it! The Sharingon! The Sharingon is from the Uchiha clan...that means... _And just like that he walked right up to me and waited for me to say anything.

"So the sharingon huh," I spoke to him emotionless, "I thought I heard your families name before."

"So the Mitsuki eyes are not a lie."

"Guess not. Why would you think it's a lie? You think im a liar? Or you just cocky?" I gave him a cold smirk as I was talking. I know he knows my families history, I know im from a family of assassins and cursed shinobi, so what?

"Are you gonna try to start a new life here? A mission passed down to you? Thinking of destroying the leaf?"

"What if I am? What you gonna do about it?" I was starting to get angry under my cool and composed shell. _He doesn't even know who I am, who does he think he is asking me this! Its none of his business who I am or why I came here! Its not like he is any better than me..._

"..." He just stared at me with those deadly red eyes, "Nothing, your not worth my time..." That's as far as he got 'cause I cracked and slashed at the stupid brat with my favorite toy, my trusty katana, and just barely grazed his cheek.

"What? that's all you got?" he smirked and jumped, grabbing a kunai, and throwing it at me.

_Too easy_, I thought as I spun and knocked it off course, then flipped backwards when three more followed, smacking into the ground where I was seconds before. Too quick for his eyes to follow, we were reading each others movements making just the right move to get away. I decide to try to make a mental blow.

"Why can't you hit me? You know that you will **never** destroy that Itachi Uchiha if you cant even hit me once." I saw his face go cold and I smirked, _hit a nerve huh_. We both stopped and just stared at each other. I turn around and start to walk away thinking it was over, so I didn't see Sasuke-silent as a snake-pounce on me, kunai aimed at my throat. We crashed into the ground and all I could do was glare up at him. _Damn. He got me...what the hell_._ Didn't I just lecture myself about making stupid, childish choices._ I was stuck, that's at the least. The boy above me could kill me now...and I didn't care. I've been through a lot, would it be so bad to leave this world and roam free? Like a bird in the night. I stared into those red eyes, hopefully for the last time, and waited for my last breath...


	6. Easy Kill

1 Easy Kill

(Sasuke)

Kunai in my hand, I waited for the girl beneath me to struggle, to try to set herself free, but she lay motionless below me. I stare down at her, at this defeated creature and saw the deep dark blue eyes without fear. This girl looks up at me as if saying "do it, kill me" , and I would've if I didn't see her before.

When I first saw her, I saw a beautiful girl, power radiating from her being. A creature of the night, something beyond this world. Watching her take down Naruto without effort, made me envious. Thus, staring down at her now, eyes waiting for death-no pleading for it, made me feel like their was a hole in my chest. _What? I shouldn't be feeling this...she's a stupid girl, nothing more._ I started to feel a strong rage at the girl called Haine, how dare she do this to me, acting so wise and calm when death was so close.

"Are you going to do it or not?" she spoke, voice calm with an undercurrent of something else, anger mabey?

"No" I get off her and stand beside her, she sighs and gets off the ground soundless.

"Not gonna kill me huh"

"Nope" Don't tempt me...

"Not even if I asked?"

I just shook my head, what does she want from me? I tilt my head to her to see her looking down, then to the moon. Haine's eyes filled with longing. It confused me, well everything about her baffles me, that's what makes me irritable.


End file.
